


femme fatal

by pinklemonade_fanfiction



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Affairs, Angst, F/F, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklemonade_fanfiction/pseuds/pinklemonade_fanfiction
Summary: *on hold*Femme fatal (noun)An attractive and seductive woman, especially one who will ultimately cause distress to a man/woman who becomes involved with her.





	1. Chapter 1

Femme fatal (noun)  
An attractive and seductive woman, especially one who will ultimately cause distress to a man/woman who becomes involved with her.

 

Under the cover of moonlight, the once busy streets of New York City are winding down for the night. The occasional car passes Brianna and trundles down the now rain-slick road, disappearing into the fog of the early morning in a few short seconds. The streets are empty and the darkness would be all consuming, if it hadn't been illuminated by the intrusive gleam of the lamp post and the occasional flickering neon sign.

She continued walking down the street, plunging herself into the darkness, temptation luring her in. The rain had become heavier and appeared to be tapping out an unknown melody on her umbrella. She was grateful she'd picked up the umbrella before leaving her apartment; heaven forbid she got her Burberry trench coat wet.

The sweet smell of the rain follows her, almost remind her of the woman's perfume. Overbearing, fresh and tempting. The icy wind wrapped around Brianna's body, sending shivers up her bare legs and making her tighten her coat. 

At last, the old building towered above her. Looking up she sees that most of the lights are off and the occupants are where Brianna should be; in bed. This should of been her warning. To just walk away. She stands in front of it, suddenly glued to one spot and unable to move her feet. Nothing good would come of this. It never did, she reminds herself. Just heartbreak and torment, on both parts. Just turn away now, cut all ties and move on with your life, she tells herself. She knew deep down that there was no way that the raven haired girl would allow that. She had to see this through. Tell her that this was it. She can't do it anymore. 

Without a second thought, she pushes forwards, heels clacking against the metal steps to the entrance. Under the safety of the porch, she closes her umbrella before shaking the droplets off and smoothing down her golden locks which she'd meticulously curled and styled. Peering inside the dingy lobby, she pushes the door and enters. Her body goes into auto pilot as she presses the key and waits for the familiar whizz of the elevator.

A faint beep, let's her know it's arrived. She steps inside and is overwhelmed by the reflective surfaces, as usual. Her golden hair is still looking perfect, her eyashes still curly and her legs look fantastic in her black Louboutins. A buzz in her coat pocket makes her peel her eyes away from her reflection. Opening up her iPhone, she sees it's a reminder.

*1 year wedding anniversary tomorrow!!*

It makes Brianna's blood run cold and for the hundredth time tonight, she questions her actions. She doesn't have long to react as the elevator comes to a sharp halt and the doors open, revealing the lobby of floor five.

Pushing her phone into her pocket, she exits the elevator and makes the small journey to door number 12. The soft rain can be heard pitter- pattering against the buildings roof once more. The corridors are empty, but inside each room she passes, Brianna can hear faint chatter, laughter and the slight hum of music or the television. It's a welcome distraction but eventually she comes to the end of the corridor. To door number 12.

She knocks on the door with trembling hands and a heavy heart. Brianna swears she can hear her own heartbeat and quickly brushes her finger tips against her soft cheeks. Too late. She's ready warm to the touch and can feel herself turning more and more scarlet by the second.  
She hears movement inside of the apartment and reminds herself of her game plan. 

Just end it and leave, Brianna.


	2. Chapter 2

"And what took you so long?", she smiles smugly as her long, manicured fingers reach her lips and she takes a drag on her cigarette.

"We need to talk. And you can't smoke in here, Aquaria, cut it out", Brianna makes her way into the apartment, past Aquaria who turns to watch her. Her brow is furrowed and she looks suspicious of the older woman's intentions. 

"Go through to the balcony, baby", Aquaria whispers, nodding her head slightly in the direction of the fire escape, to which Brianna sighs and goes towards.

Sitting at the little patio set that stayed out there, Brianna can feel her heart hammering against her chest once more. Her fingers intertwine and her leg starts to shake, restlessly. Aquaria eventually joins her and Brianna watches as she takes the other seat and decides to take one final, long look at her.

Aquaria was beautiful by anybody's standards. Her dark, straight hair was gently teased into a ponytail and her make up from the day was still looking perfect, despite the time of night. Her eyes shone as bright as any star you'd see in the sky that night and her parted lips were painted a deep, crimson colour which complimented her pale skin. Her small frame was wrapped in a luxurious satin kimono, that barely covered her ass. The problem was that Aquaria was only twenty two years old and she was a fun fling, but Brianna was married and she had to put an end to it. It was wrong, Brianna knew that. Blair, her wife, didn't deserve this treatment. But she just couldn't resist the younger woman's talented touch. She was exciting, unpredictable and rough. And she kept coming back for more. She was like a drug that she couldn't stop, each touch as addicting as the last. 

Sat on the chair next to her, Aquaria also looks out to the dark streets, which are now empty and the only movement comes from a couple of cats roaming the dumpster. The florescent light of the street lamp softens Aquaria's features and leaves Brianna's mouth dry. 

"This isn't usually how our meetings go, baby girl", Aquaria whispers, once more taking a drag of her cigarette and exhaling the smoke into the crisp air. It dances for a few seconds before dissappearing completely. 

"Aquaria, I can't do this anymore". Before she's even realised that she's said it, the words are out and Brianna's breath is shaky, already sounding defeated. She decides not to look at the girl's face, as she didn't want to be tempted. She had to finish this and finish it now.   
"I'm married, you know that. It's not fair on Blair. She's so good to me, she's kind and swe-" 

"She sounds boring. And I know that you don't like boring", Aquaria dismisses her comment right away, nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders and taking another drag of the cigarette. 

"She's not... Boring. She's just-" 

"She's boring. You need excitement. You're thirty, Bri, live a little". Aquaria takes one more drag of it and then stamps her cigarette out into the ashtray that sits on the table between them. Brianna watches as Aquaria gets up from her seat and makes her way over to her. She gently sits in her lap, all the while Brianna watches her with big, round eyes. 

"This, this can't happen, Aq-", Brianna tries to push Aquaria off of her using feather-light force. 

Before she can finish her sentence, Aquaria's fingertips find Brianna's chin and she tips her head up. Icy blue eyes meet darkness as Aquaria presses her lips onto hers and blows the smoke into Brianna's mouth. 

In turn, Brianna exhales the smoke, closing her eyes and feeling Aquaria rest her forehead on hers. In the shadows of the balcony, Brianna could smell Aquaria's own personal perfume which consisted of the harsh smell of the cigarette she'd just had and the sweet, fruity smell of a wine that Brianna assumed she'd drank not so long ago. It was heady and a dangerous cocktail. 

All of a sudden, soft lips were pressed on hers once more and the exchange started slowly. Tender, soft, patient. Not for long, though. Aquaria moves her hands north of Brianna's body and finds her hands lost in her curls, as she deepens the kiss, becoming lost in the sensation. 

"Aquaria, I can't. I really can't", she whispers, as Aquaria peppers little kisses down her face and to her neck. She's frozen and time is standing still. The fate of their relationship and Brianna's marriage, standing on this one moment. 

In a flash, Aquaria's wet, swollen lips are apart from hers but the wetness of them lingers onto her own. She's still on Brianna's lap but leans back, messing with the tie to her kimono. Brianna can't muster up any words to say, so instead watches the woman curiously, caught in a total tailspin. 

She unties the piece of string that was holding the kimono together and the fabric falls loosely. Exposed, are her perfect little breasts, taught stomach and what appeared to be a freshly shaven pussy. 

Inwardly groaning, Brianna decides enough is enough. She attempts to push Aquaria off her lap in a final bid to end this but is side tracked as Aquaria's hand runs the length of her torso, stopping as she reaches her pussy. With shaking breath, Brianna watches as two fingers disappear into her folds. Seconds pass and Aquaria brings those two fingers up to Brianna. They glisten in the moonlight, a thick layer of moisture coating them. 

"You're wet for me, princess", Brianna's voice turns dark and velvety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, enjoy, leave comments and talk to me on tumblr @pink-lemonade-ff :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks for coming back to check this out. Enjoy! xxx

"You're wet for me, princess", Brianna's voice turns dark and velvety.

Aquaria's lips turn into a smirk and she knows she's secured her bet for the night. Everything is a blur and the room spins as Brianna picks Aquaria up, carrying her by her thighs to the bedroom. Avoiding any growing thoughts, frantic lips meet in a frenzy and all they can taste is the other girl's sweet lips. All of a sudden Aquaria's small frame is slammed into the cold wall of the darkened living room, taking her breath away momentarily. Brianna pulls away from the heated kiss and rests her forehead on Aquaria's. 

They take a moment to catch their breath, hands still tangled in the others hair and Aquaria still gripping onto Brianna's muscular arms to keep up. As their breath becomes steadier, Brianna closes her eyes tightly and continues to rest her forehead on Aquaria's. 

And the bomb drops, out of nowhere. 

".. I can't do this", Brianna whispers, opening her eyes again and meeting the other black haired girl's eyes. Brianna's eyes are sparkling in the dimly lit living room and Aquaria can see the tears that are threatening to spill over. 

Aquaria feels her body slip down the cool wall as she's released from the older woman's grip, who has both hands on her head and paces through the living room. 

"Hey bitch, I got us some chipo- oh!", the calm is briefly interrupted, as a tall-ish, young man enters the apartment carrying a takeout bag. Brianna can only offer him a tight smile as he looks at the scene in front of him. Two women out of breath, watering eyes, swollen lips, pink cheeks, messy hair and an almost naked Aquaria. Brianna's pretty sure he's able to read the situation. 

"Jordan, get lost, I have something I need to do", Aquaria is barely audible as she looks at the floor, covering her breasts and stomach with her silky kimono. Her stern voice means that she's not playing. 

".. I think I'm gonna head to Joe's. Aqua, if you need me, you call me, yeah?". Jordan's voice softens as he shoots a sympathetic look over to his room mate. Aquaria smiles at him, a fake smile that doesn't meet her eyes. He leaves, shutting the door gently behind him. The silence stretches between the girls again and the tension hangs over the two women's heads like an anvil. 

Aquaria sighs, frustrated and moves towards Brianna. 

"Bri, we've already done it. We've slept together a ton. We've been seeing each other for weeks, don't act like all of a sudden you're too good for me", Aquaria smoothes her raven coloured hair. "In fact, you know you want me. You wouldn't be here if you didn't. I just want a fuck, Bri".

Aquaria is smug, grinning once more at Brianna, proud of her last sentence. Brianna stands still, statuesque and staring into space. 

Finally meeting Brianna face to face, she gently puts her arms around Brianna's neck in an attempt to bring her back to the present. Brianna holds her waist and looks down at her. Her face is simply angelic, eyes sparkling and lashes long and thick. 

"Mommy, can you please fuck me now?" Aquaria's sweet voice rings sirens in Brianna's ears and makes her shut her eyes tightly. Aquaria has always been the same through this entire affair; young, confident and knows what to say to get what she wants. Brianna needs time, she's weak, she's been hit by the freight train that is Miss Aquaria Needles. 

When Brianna opens her eyes again, they aren't water logged any more. They are dark, threatening, wild and super reflective. It's almost as if Aquaria can see through Brianna's fragility and right into her soul. 

"Yes, baby. Go into the bedroom and wait for mommy". 

Aquaria smirks her signature grin and turns around. She walks a few steps and then pauses, aware that Brianna can't take her eyes off of her. She stands and slowly let's the kimono fall down onto the floor, exposing her porcelain back, perfect ass and long legs to Brianna, before strutting to the bedroom and shutting the door behind her. 

Brianna is alone once more. She pours herself a glass of water from the tap and sets it on the counter with trembling hands. Head in her hands, she briefly goes over the events of the night.

Brianna is truly in a crisis of conscious. She came to this apartment to tell Aquaria that the affair was over, she was happy with her wife and they'd never see each other again. It's not the first time she's wanted to do this. She's realises that she's attracted to Aquaria in a way that she isn't attracted to Blair. The younger lady is wild, sexy, smart, unpredictable. She's a welcome breath of fresh air in her somewhat stale, boring and safe marriage.  
Aquaria makes her feel alive, brand new and like she can accomplish anything she wants. Brianna is no short of obsessed with Aquaria; the way she makes her heart hurt is truly addicting. 

Brianna comes to the sudden realisation. She is addicted to Aquaria, plain and simple. That feeling of addiction is almost bubbling over to become infatuation and Brianna is more than aware of this. Part of her reason to want to break this off is because she can't allow herself to fall in love with his brilliant, gorgeous young lady who can never love her back or give her the stability that society says she needs. As wonderful as she is, she knows girl's like Aquaria can crush your heart the second you give it to them..

"Mommy, are you coming?!", Aquaria's soft voice coming from her bedroom makes Brianna jump and pulls her out of her thoughts. 

"Yes princess, be patient, one second", Brianna shouts from the kitchen before downing the last of her water and placing the empty glass into the sink. 

This is it. She could walk away right now, delete Aquaria's number, never see her again, go home to her wife. Or, she could sleep with this woman again, get her heart broken and be unfaithful to her wife. Her head tells her to make her way to the door and she does so, with a heavy heart and even heavier feet. 

"Mooooommy..", Aquaria whines from the other room. That's all it takes for Brianna to make her way into the bedroom, changing her path and changing her future. She's on self destruct mode and Brianna knows it, truly putting the last nail in the coffin. But right now, there is a gorgeous woman that for some reason, wants to sleep with Brianna. And that's good enough for her because like it or not, Brianna is falling in love.

"Oh hi, mommy", Aquaria coos as soon as Brianna enters the room. The small bedroom is flooded in soft candle light and there is a heady scent of jasmine wafting through the air and Aquaria is lying on the double bed, the white crisp sheets making her look more like an angel than ever. Her dark hair is splayed all over the pillows, she's pink cheeked and she's totally naked, legs open and hand gently caressing her clit. 

"What are you doing, baby?" Brianna whispers, voice thick with anticipation as she moves towards her, kneeling on the end of the bed. 

"I'm getting ready for you. I'm really wet, mommy", Aquaria whines and pulls Brianna down on to the bed with her. All of a sudden, two of Aquaria's slick fingers are Brianna's mouth. Brianna's eyes flutter closed as she takes the fingers in, sucking and licking the fingers, revelling in the taste of Aquaria. 

"Good mommy, is that nice? Do I taste the best, mommy?", Aquaria pushes, watching Brianna's every move with hooded eyes. She takes her long, wet fingers from the other girl's mouth, to let Brianna answer.

"Yes baby, you're the sweetest girl, my sweet girl", Brianna beams, lost in her feelings. "Will you help mommy get undressed please baby girl?"

Brianna doesn't have to say any more. Aquaria makes quick work of removing her expensive Burberry coat, shirt and black pencil skirt.

Each touch is a touch from heaven and Brianna can feel herself melt everytime soft fingertips touch her bare skin. She's excited, she's electric, she's alive and this is why she keeps coming back.

"Mommy look at your pretty lingerie. You look so good mommy!", Aquaria whispers in awe when she sees the black lacey thong and bra set that hid under her clothes. Brianna feels the blush spread across her cheeks and hopes Aquaria doesn't see it in this lighting. 

Aquaria lays Brianna down next to her then makes quick work of climbing on top of her, shuffling down and coming to a stop between her legs. She gently pulls the thong to the side, peering at what lay underneath. It may of been dark in the room but Brianna knows how wide Aquaria's eyes got when she saw her pussy. 

"Can I eat your pussy mommy? It's so pretty for me.. Do I eat it better than your wife?", Brianna keens at the last sentence but can feel the wetness between her legs escape the confines of her thong. Without warning, Aquaria starts lapping up the wetness, making her tongue flat as she gently strokes her clit.

Brianna can't stop the moans from escaping her body. Several strokes later and Aquaria knows Brianna is ready for her now. She uses her expertise to help bring Brianna to the edge. She sucks and flicks her clit with her tongue, knowing how much Brianna enjoyed this.

"Mommy, who eats your pussy the best?", Aquaria asks, feigning innocence as she briefly pauses what she's doing and looks up at Brianna. She's blushing, her eyes are glassy and she looks fucked out already.

"Y-you, you do baby. Fuck. Mommy wants your fingers princess, finger mommy's pussy for me, be a good girl", she barely gets out between staggered breaths.

"Mm, okay mommy..". Aquaria hums as she gently works in her clit again. A few seconds later, Aquaria's curious tongue travels south, tapping at her hole and licking, spreading her wetness around. Bringing her face back up, what Brianna sees is obscene. Aquaria's face is caked in moisture, so much so that it's dripping from her chin and her lips are swollen and puffy.

Brianna's mouth forms a soft 'oh' shape as she feels a finger enter her pussy. After some gentle pumps, another finger is inserted and so on, until Aquaria is pumping her pussy with three long fingers.

Brianna is moaning loudly at this point and while Aquaria is sure she's going to get a noise complaint, she can't help but marvel at the woman under her and the power she posseses over her in this moment. It takes Aquaria by surprise and she doesn't expect her body to be washed with a feeling of warmth as she looks down at the woman, face screwed up and soft moans escaping those plump lips.

It becomes too much too quickly and Brianna's sudden shriek pulls her from her dangerous thoughts.

"Baby, I-I'm going to squirt, baby-"

Aquaria pulls her fingers from Brianna's slick hole and roughly rubs her clit, knowing what to do. Her head is swimming with thoughts of her and Brianna and the happy life they could have together. She quickly shakes her head, in an attempt to shake the thoughts away and focuses on what's going on in front of her.

"Yes mommy, please squirt, squirt on my bed sheets mommy, you're so messy, messy girl-", Aquaria coos once more and that's all that Brianna needs. Brianna releases her load with her thighs tense, her pussy fluttering and body rigid. She's screeching and her eyes roll into the back of her head. Warm liquid is sprayed all over Aquaria, Brianna's thighs and the bedsheets, coating everything close in little droplets.

Aquaria lays next to Brianna and the only sound that fills the room is that of heavy breathing. A few moments of silent bliss pass, as their breathing regulates.

"Baby, go get mommy's strap", Brianna breaths, still laying down. Aquaria jumps up and makes her way to her wardrobe. She pulls out the black harness and the purple dildo is still attached, from their last session. Upon Aquaria's return to the bed, Brianna has already sat up and Aquaria excitedly helps her into it, tightening the straps with quick fingers.

"Baby, do you want to ride mommy's big dick?", Brianna's voice is like honey as she smirks at the younger girl, who nods eagerly, grinning from ear to ear. Brianna lays down on the bed once more, grabbing Aquaria's slim hips and helping her onto the dildo. Aquaria sighs as she powers herself onto it and gets used to the side.

"Oh, princess. You look so pretty on my dick like that", Brianna strokes her hair as she adjusts.

Aquaria starts moving up and down the dildo; slow movements at first, testing her limits. In no time at all, she's riding Brianna's strap hard and fast and all Brianna can do is watch her pretty face coo and her tits bounce up and down. Her energy is truly admirable, but the Brianna remembers her age. She's so much younger than Brianna and the thought leaves a sour taste in her mouth. Expelling that thought to the side, Brianna focuses on the goddess in front of her.

"Mo-mommy I'm gonna cum all over your dick, mommy", she whines, breathlessly.

"Do it baby, I want your cum, make a mess on mommy's dick", Brianna encourages and in a few more hard strokes, Aquaria screeches, pounding down onto the dildo as fast as her small body can take her and throws her hair back as she cums. She's silent as she reaches her climax, but her eyes are screwed shut and her mouth is open and slack.

Pulling the smaller, black-haired girl towards her, she wraps her tightly in her arms, lying her back on the bed and giving into the tiredness that is consuming her. She just can't do it. This is too good to give up. 

/

1 Missed Call, 12.37am, Blair

1 Missed Call, 12.39am, Blair 

1 Missed Call, 12.41am, Blair

1 Missed Call, 12.58am, Blair

1 Missed Call, 1.02am, Blair

1 Misses Call, 1.30am, Blair

1 New Message, 1.37am, Blair  
God help you Brianna Heller, where the fuck are you?! I phoned your office and they haven't seen you. Call me, as soon as you get this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, please let me know what you thought of this fic here or over on my tumblr.
> 
> Also, I would love to write a sequel as to how these two met if anyone would like it?
> 
> Finally, send me HCs and questions over on tumblr @pink-lemonade-ff xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Femme fatal (noun)  
> An attractive and seductive woman, especially one who will ultimately cause distress to a man/woman who becomes involved with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, welcome to the second to last chapter. This took me ages to write but we got there and I'm pretty proud of it, so please leave feedback!
> 
> Thakks to @aquariamaria on tumblr for their continued support with this fic!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> X

1 New Message, 7.05am, A  
Hi, I'm gonna have to cancel our plans tonight, have a work thing. A x

The brightness of her phone screen makes Brianna squint her eyes. It's early and she can hear the birds singing outside of the apartment window. The sunshine is starting to peak through the gap in the curtain, slowly arousing Brianna from her slumber. She quickly taps out a reply, eager to go back to bed. 

That's fine baby girl, I have things to do tonight as well. B x  
Sent, 7.07am

She stretches her long body out, yawning and screws her eyes shut; desperate for a few more hours rest. She looks to her left and sees the tangle of blonde hair peeping from the duvet, still glossy from the previous nights shower. 

Her wife is fast asleep, chest slowly rising and falling, in sync with her own. Her lips are pursed and her features are relaxed and she's in a world of her own. Blair always had an air of innocence about her, but watching her sleep, Brianna couldn't help but feel the guilt stir in the pit of her stomach. 

It wasn't that she was unhappy in her marriage; she wasn't. She was just, for want of a better word, bored. Blair is kind, thoughtful, safe. She needed someone who would challenge her, talk back, argue with her. Blair was a safe bet for a long and average future together and that scared Brianna. She didn't want to be with someone that was just safe. It was hard to get her head around; Blair was a predictable, boring option that would secure her future and make sure she'd never be alone again. Aquaria was the polar opposite. Unpredictable, sexy, full of attitude, hotter than hell. She didn't know if Aquaria even wanted to be with her. She didn't know what a future with Aquaria entailed. Was there even a future? Would Aquaria only want Brianna until someone her own age came along and throw Brianna away like an empty wrapper? 

Shaking her head, she gets out of bed and pads into the open plan kitchen and lounge. Putting on the coffee machine, she sighs, once again lost in her thoughts. It happened a lot these days. 

She needed to decide what to wear to the function tonight. Blair's latest production of 'Annie' is having it's big debut in one of the biggest theatres and there will be lots of journalists and important people there, keen to see what Blair had to offer. Blair, of course, asked her wife to be her plus one.

The beep of the machine nearing the end of it's cycle startled Brianna from her day dream. Collecting her now-full coffee mug, she heads to the sofa to relax and try to rid her mind of that strawberry perfume that has been plaguing her dreams for the longest time. 

/

The taxi seems to be hitting every single red light possible on the way to the theatre and cars surround the taxi on either side. Blair is beside her wife, getting anxious as the traffic, and the rain, grows heavier. 

"My hairs going to get soaked, I spent ages styling it", Blair whines. Brianna turns to her wife, opening her mouth and beckoning the words to come to her. The truth is that she doesn't care. All she can think about is that she should be in apartment number twelve with her favourite black haired girl. She's an asshole. She's truly as asshole wife. 

"You look great", Brianna whispers, keeping her attention to the front of the car, scared that if she looks Blair in the eyes, she'll reveal everything to the doe-eyed girl. 

Offering a quick smile, Blair smooths the creases in her tailored plaid pants and loose fitting, oatmeal coloured turtle neck. 

"Why do I feel like your thoughts are miles away tonight?", Blair whispers, barely audible over the sound of the traffic that surrounded the car. She's almost afraid of the answer. Brianna's heart is doing somersaults as she turns and faces the other woman, plastering a smile on her face. There's worry in her eyes and a subtle gleam of wetness. 

"Oh, I-I'm sorry.. Sorry baby, I'm just so preoccupied with work. We're really busy and my Mom is pushing for the new costumes to come out- you know how it is", Brianna stumbles over her own words, barely taking a breath as she hurries through her sentence. 

"Are you sure? Are you sure that's all that bothering you?"  
Kind eyes meet guilty ones.  
"You don't want a divorce, do you?", Blair giggles, swatting Brianna's arm.

"N-no, babe", Brianna forces a laugh out and a smile that doesn't reach her eyes, once again facing forward. The guilt is all consuming and Brianna feels like she's suffocating. She rolls the window of the taxi down and inhales the cool, wet air of the city streets. It's still pouring down outside, covering the roads in wetness. 

They finally arrive at the theatre that's already packed. It's buzzing with activity everywhere; the flashing of cameras, people calling names, glamorous ball gowns, crisp suits and the hum of press doing interviews on the red carpet.

"This is your moment. Never forget it, B"  
Brianna's voice is that of a whisper despite her best effort, her words don't sound genuine. Looking at Blair, Brianna notices that she is staring at all the celebrities on the red carpet, fear prominent in her eyes. 

"You got this", Brianna kisses Blair's cheek and they both exit the car. Brianna swings her legs out of the car, careful not to expose her underwear in her flowing baby blue dress. 

Blair steps onto the red carpet immediately and Brianna walks around the other side of the car, reuniting with the other blonde. 

It's utter madness right from the off; cameras flashing in their faces and the press shoving microphones under their noses. It's loud, rushed and absolute carnage. Everything seems to go in slow motion as they give their statements to the television crews and journalists.   
In the middle of a statement for Theatre Today, something draws Brianna's eyes to the entrance of the building and makes her stop, slack-jawed, in the middle of her sentence. Life stops for just one second; nothing matters and time stands completely still. 

Long, black hair. Strawberries. Smile lines. Frozen, icy eyes. Rainbow Versace dress. Long, slender legs. That laugh. That damn laugh. 

Aquaria Needles. 

She's here. Of course she's here. Brianna briefly casts her mind back to the conversations she's had with her, regarding her working at the local newspaper for the fashion segment. The woman she's married to and the woman she's having an affair with being in this close proximity is overwhelming. 

"What do you think, Brianna?", the reporter brings Brianna back to the present day, catching her off guard with a question. Brianna wonders how long she's been staring for. She mutters some bullshit about how proud she is of Blair and then makes her excuses about needing the bathroom.   
She strides towards the building, dodging reports and friends that are dotted on the carpet. The rain is still coming down hard and fast and Brianna is almost running, trying to get to the other girl. She doesn't take her eyes off Aquaria. She's in her element; relaxed, casual and hot as hell as she interviews the cast of the musical. 

She's laughing, the smile lines peeping through as she chats away animatedly, listening to what the cast are saying, big blue eyes shining. 

She's breathless and she finds her feet can't move anymore. She's aware that she must look like a man woman right now; out in the open, getting rained on, makeup threatening to run at any moment and the soft tulle of her dress getting pelted by the drops of water. She can't bare to move her feet any more. Everything becomes crystal clear in a second and Brianna can't believe the answer is right in front of her and has been this whole time. Her thoughts suddenly straighten out and it's clear what her next step has to be. What she wants. What she has to do. She just needs the right time to do it. This can't wait, it has to be tonight. 

Despite her heavy heart, she knows she has to do this. She's been a mad woman for the past few months and has become a stranger to herself. Today, it's over. She's reclaiming herself. The Brianna she was.

Turning on her heel, she makes her way under the tent of umbrellas and swerves in between groups of people to get back to Blair, who is about half way up the red carpet now. 

She's finishing up an interview and is saying goodbye to the press. She greets Brianna with a huge, genuine smile and her arm holds Brianna closely next to her, gripping at her waist.

"Where'd you go?", Blair yells above the hustle.

"To the bathroom", Brianna smiles, pointing towards the doors. "Let's head inside!"

The two make their way inside the building, away from the crowds.  
Of course, Aquaria is waiting there, finishing up an interview with another cast member who turns and yells Blair's name when she spots her.

"And it's Blair St Clair, the brains and the beauty behind this remaster of Annie!", Aquaria doesn't even stumble through her words as she comes eye to eye with her lover. Blair trots over to her, pulling her into a tight hug. Aquaria shoots Brianna a look of death as she holds onto the other woman, to which Brianna can just shrug and mime 'talk later?'. Nodding and regaining her lost composure, Aquaria nods slightly before pinging back to her perfect news reporter mode. 

"So Blair, it's the big night and the big question; who are you wearing?"

This exchange is absolutely insane. Her lover and her wife, chatting like old friends, laughing, exchanging fashion tips. Aquaria is hanging on to every word that Blair says. 

"I'm wearing an outfit styled by KC Cambrel, tonight! I wanted something really casual and a bit different.. So we worked together and settled with this look!"

"You look amazing, I love the neutral colour palette on you! And wh-who are you with today?", the stumble goes unnoticed by Blair who is nodding at everything Aquaria is saying.

"This is my wife, Brianna! She's been the biggest support to me and I'm sure I've been such a pain in the ass these past few weeks with the debut coming up", Blair beams at Brianna.

"Great, that's just great. So, Miss Blair, go in and have fun. Have the best opening night; everyone from Entertainment Tonight wish you luck! Aquaria Needles, signing off!"

As soon as the words leave Aquaria's lips, Blair is ushered off by a man that Brianna assumes is her security team. She's escorted to the stage door, leaving Aquaria and Brianna standing awkwardly in the almost-empty foyer.

"Can you meet me in the bathroom before showtime?", Brianna whispers to Aquaria, carefully lowering her voice to avoid being caught. Aquaria flicks her long black hair over her shoulder and gives a slight nod, looking absolutely disinterested. Always with the attitude. Heaven can't help her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know who you want Brianna to be with, in the comments! (and who you think she'll pick) 
> 
> Blair vs Aquaria! :)
> 
> Until next time,  
> xoxox

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed something a little more structured and more angsty from me!
> 
> I'm new to this so thank you for bearing with me while I find my feet, I know I'm not great at this yet. 
> 
> As usual, chat to me about this fic here or over on my tumblr @pink-lemonade-ff 
> 
> Loves, xoxox.


End file.
